


Blind Pleasure

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Even without seeing him, Jesse knows Gabe is circling the bed, staring at every inch of Jesse, on display just for him. The sound of a chair rolling over the hardwood stills Jesse’s breath in his chest, fingers tensing while he waits for Gabe to say something.“Get yourself hard for me.”





	Blind Pleasure

Kneeling on the bed, Jesse licks his lips and clicks his piercing against his back teeth as he watches Gabe move around the room, pulling things out of drawers without really letting Jesse see what he had in his hands. Excitement clings to his skin like wet clothes when Gabe sits down behind him. Gabe is warm and close as he drags something soft up the length of Jesse’s back and around his neck, not giving Jesse a chance to see the blindfold before it covers his eyes. 

“It’s not too tight is it?” Gabe murmurs at Jesse’s neck, warm breath and soft kisses making Jesse shiver and lean back against Gabe’s still clothed chest. 

“Could be tighter.” Jesse answers, holding still so Gabe could adjust the blindfold. A moment passes where Gabe covers Jesse’s bare shoulders with his hands and kisses up and down the sides of his neck, breathing him in before he stands up, only one of his hands coming to cup Jesse’s cheek before it’s gone too. 

Even without seeing him, Jesse knows Gabe is circling the bed, staring at every inch of Jesse, on display just for him. The sound of a chair rolling over the hardwood stills Jesse’s breath in his chest, fingers tensing while he waits for Gabe to say something. 

“Get yourself hard for me.”

It’s a simple order, but Jesse bites at his lip all the same, lifting his own hand and spreading his knees a little further apart slowly, breathing out slowly as he works his hand up his shaft. “Slower. I want to see you get there.” 

The ill-concealed hunger in Gabe’s voice has a ghost of a grin on Jesse’s lips and he lets it go to his head, slowing his strokes, his breath catching and his grip tightening just a little. “You’re doing so good for me.” Gabe breathes out and if he tries, Jesse can almost see him leaning forward in that chair, elbows on his thighs and his legs spread wide as he watches.

Moaning softly at the thought of Gabe staring at him like he was something to eat, Jesse pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, shifting his knees more when Gabe speaks again. “Don’t bite your lip, Jess, I need to hear you.”

“Whatever you say, Darlin’.” Jesse says, something between a chuckle and a breathless sigh lifting up his voice. The wheels on the chair roll backwards as Gabe gets up, but Jesse doesn’t stop moving his hand, still making himself keep to that same, slow pace because Gabe hadn’t told him any different. 

“I bet you wish that it was my hand getting you hard enough to moan like that.” The mattress dips behind Jesse as Gabe crawls onto it, his voice deep and close to Jesse’s ear, one hand sliding up Jesse’s stomach and stopping on his chest. “You always like it better when I do it for you, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Jesse groans, his hand stopping as hope starts to spread from his chest downwards when Gabe hums in his ear, fingers kneading over Jesse’s muscles for a moment before he pulls it away, keeping his hand on Jesse’s ribs instead.

“Too bad.” Gabe says and kisses Jesse’s neck again. “Keep going, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Jesse doesn’t bite back his whine as he starts stroking himself again, going faster and hoping he wouldn’t be punished for it. 

Gabe stays where he is this time, his chin resting on Jesse’s shoulder and his thumb stroking back and forth over the same two ribs as he watches, eyes flicking between Jesse’s dick and his mouth, wanting to reach up with his other hand and slide his thumb through those barely parted lips and feel Jesse’s piercing press against it.

A sharper moan pulls Gabe out of his thoughts, his gaze snapping down to Jesse’s cock, now leaking precome while Jesse keeps trying to hide how fast his hand is moving when Gabe wasn’t fooled for a second. His tongue parting his lips, Gabe catches Jesse’s hand by the wrist, pulling it up and away to press a kiss to the palm of it, uncaring if he tasted that precome.

“Lay down and spread your legs wide.” Gabe mutters in Jesse’s ear, already pushing him down against the pillows and grabbing for the bottle of lube he’d left next to them, stopping for a full second to admire how amazing Jesse looked spread out for him like that, even blindfolded he still had that wanting glow that has Gabe dropping the cap to the lube and not even realizing it. 

Seizing Jesse’s hand again, Gabe pours a generous amount onto it, lowering Jesse’s hand and setting the bottle down before crawling up next to him. “Stretch yourself out for me, baby, let me see what those fingers can do. I’ll take care of the rest.” With that, Gabe is finally giving Jesse what he wants and wraps his hand around his dick, stroking with agonizing slowness until Jesse starts working himself open, starting with a single finger and rocking his hips upwards, either up into Gabe’s hand or to get a better angle with his fingers, though the way he whimpers Gabe’s name suggests the former.

“Gabe- “Jesse moans, his voice thick as he works a fourth finger inside himself, doing everything he could to try and stroke over that bundle of nerves.

“Shh, I know, I know, but you’re doing so good. Just a little more and I’ll make you feel so much better I promise.” As if to make his point, Gabe grabs for Jesse’s free hand and puts it on top of the hard line of his cock over his pants, grinding against it as he keeps stroking Jesse. His movements getting faster and his lips pressing fevered kisses to Jesse’s neck, addicted to feeling him try and fail to swallow moan after moan. “I wish you could see how damn pretty you look like this, Jess. You’ve got me so hard and you don’t even know it.”

Even without taking off the blindfold, Gabe knew exactly how Jesse’s eyes would look, piercing with that glazed over but wanting look in them that made it impossible for Gabe to deny him a single thing. Gabe is moving again before he realizes it, leaning half his body over Jesse until he kisses him hard, moaning into it when Jesse presses his hand down harder against his dick. The kiss is a noisy one with Jesse whining and whimpering at the back of his throat as he leans up into it, feeling too short of breath between that and his and Gabe’s hands.

It doesn’t stop him from chasing after Gabe’s lips when he pulls away, and it doesn’t hold back the pitiful sound he makes when he lays back against the pillows again. Jesse tries to imagine how Gabe looks right about now, wanting to see that possessive look in his eyes as Jesse bucks up into his hand again, driving his fingers deeper and just barely brushing his prostate. Feeling them wasn’t enough, Jesse wanted to see Gabe’s eyes burning holes into him, wanting to feel the weight of that gaze more than anything.

“Want me to make you come with this on?” Gabe pants, giving the blindfold a tug as he rolls Jesse onto his side, kissing under his jaw, his teeth scraping against the soft skin there. He pulls Jesse’s lube coated hand away from his entrance, letting it rest on his hip as Gabe slides his own two fingers in, scissoring them to see how well Jesse had listened to him. “You’ve been so good tonight, I could just slide right in there and fuck you if I wanted to.”

Heat rises to Jesse’s cheeks as Gabe sings his praises like that, making his cock twitch in desperation as Gabe fingers him, his fingers going deeper and feeling heavier as they slide over that spot, pulling out sharp moans and half words that don’t go anywhere. “Or maybe I should just let you bounce on it? Let you take over and fuck yourself on my dick, see how much you can take like that.” Gabe waits for Jesse to answer him, both of his arms wrapping around Jesse’s chest as he still grinds against him, pulling at his belt and zipper as he watches Jesse scramble for words, grinning against his shoulder every time a gasp or a groan makes him start over. 

“I wanna bounce on it, Gabe.” Jesse whines, voice catching over Gabe’s name, clenching around Gabe’s fingers as he pulls them out and mourning the loss of them until Gabe is moving again, pulling Jesse up by the hips and pushing his belly against the bed.

Gabe pulls his dick out of his pants, stroking himself a few times and reaching for the lube again. He pours it out onto his hand, letting a few drops fall and drip down the curve of Jesse’s ass. Hunger eats away at Gabe and makes him think about ramming himself inside of Jesse to hear him scream for him. It’s a struggle to just settle for lubing himself up and pressing the head of his dick just inside of Jesse, but he manages, just barely, to rest his other hand on Jesse’s hip again.

Jesse doesn’t give him the chance to say a single word before he’s pushing against him, coming up off the bed to moan and work his hips down on Gabe’s cock. Even for all his stretching and prepping, Gabe is still bigger and Jesse has to take those first few movements slow. He takes as much of Gabe as he can in one go, pulling up and coming back down and taking even more with a breathless smile on his face. 

The pace Jesse sets is fast and Gabe rushes to meet every thrust, his hands threatening to tighten and take over when Jesse pushes himself back against the soft curls around the base of Gabe’s dick. “Hold me tighter, Sugar.” Jesse groans, his chin hitting his chest, he needs to feel Gabe’s hands on him, he wants their weight and their warmth. It’s a simple request that Gabe complies to immediately, his thumbs digging into Jesse’s hip bones. 

He nearly doubles over when Jesse pushes down on him hard and fast, changing the pace he’d set without a warning. Jesse’s next movement nearly has Gabe coming on the spot with the way he nearly pulls completely off of Gabe, coming back down hard enough to make Gabe’s hips fall back.

“Do that again.” Gabe pants, his breath coming out sharp and his thumbs digging in even harder, “Do that again for me, Carino.” Gabe’s hips buck and roll into Jesse, his breathing long since gone ragged. A moment passes and all Gabe can hear is Jesse’s breathing, watching his back rise and fall. Just before he repeats himself once more, Jesse’s raising himself up on his arms to pull back off of him again, slamming down and arching his back. 

Gabe can’t stop himself after that, lifting Jesse off the bed and into his lap, hands leaving his hips so he could hold Jesse against him. The pace Gabe sets is relentless. Bringing him up and pulling him back down so quickly that Jesse can’t get the breath back that Gabe knocks out of him, his head falling back against Gabe’s shoulder, mouth agape as he tries to thrust back against Gabe. 

His hands are grabbing at Gabe’s arms, not to stop him, never to stop him, just to give himself something to push up against, eyes wide behind the blindfold. Jesse’s cock throbs against his stomach, heavy with neglect, the need to come overriding any other thought in his head. “Darlin’, Baby, I need to come so bad, more than anything.” Jesse begs, his hands tightening on Gabe’s forearms, nearly crying with how badly he needed it.

Gabe pants behind him, face buried in Jesse’s hair, “Go ahead and come for me then, Jesse, show me how good I make you feel.” Pulling one of his hands away from Jesse’s middle, Gabe holds his cock tightly, stroking Jesse fast and smearing precome as he bites down on Jesse’s shoulder, holding him up with his other arm. 

There are going to be bruises on Gabe’s forearms in the shape of Jesse’s fingers as his hips shudder and stop, unable to move as he goes limp in Gabe’s arms, too overwhelmed as he comes, shots of white streaking his stomach and Gabe’s arm and hand, a few drops landing on his chest as Gabe lowers him back to the mattress, whispering praises in Jesse’s ear. Gabe holds Jesse up by the waist, keeping one arm around him as he kisses up and down Jesse’s spine, still fucking him rough and fast until he comes too. 

Gabe comes molten hot and filling Jesse to the brim, some of his come leaking out and dripping down Jesse’s thigh when he pulls out. He takes just a minute to admire it, still breathing a little too heavily as he lets himself fall down beside Jesse. The blindfold comes off with a tug then, pulled off and over Jesse’s head so Gabe could stroke through his hair, yanking down a pillow for them to share with his free hand. Jesse takes the opportunity to let his eyes adjust to the light again, focusing in on Gabe’s face first.

A tired smile blooms on Jesse’s face, lifting his head to let Gabe slide the pillow under them as he puts a hand over Gabe’s heart, worn out eyes going soft. “Did you like that?” Gabe asks, keeping his voice soft and low, kissing Jesse’s forehead. 

“I liked it a whole lot, Darlin’.” Jesse murmurs snuggling closer to Gabe’s chest and letting his eyes fall closed. Burying his face in Jesse’s hair again, Gabe presses a smile to his crown, content to just lay with him until Jesse woke up.


End file.
